


One Dance

by SweetTale4u



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: Will he convince her she's the one he wants?





	One Dance

The music from the festival reverberated against the stone walls of Stirling Castle. An auspicious place for a magical music festival when first announced that proved a perfect location once attendees saw the setup. Lavender swayed to the music. The mask on her face let her hide in plain sight. She had been living outside the wizarding world in England for so long she wondered if anyone would even recognize her. A fancy-dress music festival was the perfect way to lose herself in the moment if it led to a little fun in the process, she was very up for it. The wings on her back were small enough where they would not draw that much attention to her and also allow her to enjoy the festival. Throngs of festival-goers swayed in tune with the music, magical lights began to light up the night sky and the walls surrounding the courtyard. They had forgone the traditional music band in favor of a deejay that could play an eclectic mix of music. The music that played now was laced with a magical drug that relaxed those in attendance, she felt the music swell and her body responded immediately. She danced with witches and wizards, during this song she felt strong hands grab hold of her hips and pull her to them. She felt the strong body of a wizard flush against her naked back, he seemed to fit perfectly to her body. They moved together in unison, each beat of the music moving them closer together.

“You have the most gorgeous dragon wings I’ve ever seen,” his voice was husky against the shell of her ear. She felt her nipples hardened at the feel of his lips gently caress the skin of her neck as he wrapped his right hand around her midriff and pulled her even closer against him. She could feel his arousal and it matched her own. She didn’t know if it was the night, her many partners, the music or smell in the air but this man was moving in a way that made her entire body tingle. His magic swirled and caressed her own and she immediately knew who it was. In that moment entire crowd blended away and it was just the two of them moving as one. Her left hand came around to feel his face. She had missed that face, she had ached to see it again. She turned and faced him as the music died down to allow the deejay to make some announcements.

“Charlie.”

“Lavender,” his was not a question, even with the mask he knew who she was. She pulled the mask from her face and allowed him to look at her.

“W-what, I mean,” she didn’t know what to say to the man that had saved her life. The man that had come to her rescue when she’d been left broken and bleeding on the stone floor of the school she’d called home for so many years. Her classmates had fled, she’d been left to fend for herself and she had. She had managed to kill a few of her attackers but not before she’d been bitten multiple times struck by multiple curses and stabbed by multiple attackers. Charlie Weasley had arrived like a vision. Clad in a kilt, he’d looked like a vision in a romance novel. Had she not been bleeding to death she might have taken the piss out of him. But alas the last thing her eyes had seen was him running to catch her before her broken and battered body hit the ground.

_She’d woken up in a cottage on the other side of the world. Healers from different tribes had been attending to her injuries. They spoke of a “metamorphosis” and “a change”, “something new.” In between all that talk of something never seen before she’d heard a voice demand they “Save her. Do what you have to!” She hadn’t known it was Charlie at the time. When she had awoken from what she could only describe as a coma she’d been told by the healers that she was something new._

_“You’re a Were.”_

_“A what?” Lavender wanted to make sure she had heard him correctly. There was movement from the corner of the room and she saw Charlie Weasley step from the shadows._

_“Where’s the kilt?” she asked. Trying to make light of a situation she wasn’t even close to accepting, yet she felt differently. Her magic felt raw, it coursed through her body as never before. She could only compare it to the first time she’d climaxed in the attic of her parent’s home when she’d found some dirty wizarding pictures. If this was going to feel like this all the time she would need time to get used to it._

_“Lavender, I mean, Miss Brown, how do you feel?” his tone was soft, worried. She could feel his uncertainty. That was definitely something new. She’d always been able to read people, she could feel them now._

_“Lavender is fine, I don’t know how I am. I don’t know what I am, I’m a Were? A Were what?” she was getting loud, she’d kicked off her blanket and made to get out of the bed. Once she did her legs buckled a bit and once again she found herself in his arms._

_“This is getting to be a habit,” he whispered as he sat her down. Asking the healer to fetch some tea, they were left alone for a while. He sat across from her and explained that the attack had resulted in a type of magical infection, usually, those attacked will die but somehow, she had lived._

_"_ _The infection morphed into something new, a metamorphosis of your genetic and magical core, it created something new. At least that is what most of the healers that have studied your case and treated you over the course of the last six months say.”_

_“Six months!”_

_“Yes, from the night of the final battle to now it’s been six months,” he said._

_She took a moment to take this in, so much time lost. Had her parents been told of her condition? Did anyone even care? She looked at the worried face of the man that sat across from her and realized just how handsome he was. He had the traditional red hair the Weasley’s were known for but his was lighter and close-cropped at the sides, it was only on top that he wore it a bit longer. His jaw was chiseled and covered by a short beard, his eyes were the brightest of blue and they seem to look into her soul. She turned her eyes away lest he sees something ugly in her._

_“What am I? Am I a werewolf?” her voice trembled. She could remember the way Professor Lupin had been treated, a pariah, a monster. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug and waited for the answer._

_“That we don’t know. There are some indicators that you will choose your own form, sort of like your Patronus. Once it’s chosen, it will remain that way. It is too early to know but as of now that is all we know.”_

_She stared out the window next to the bed. She heard the waves of the ocean nearby and the sun was bright. She knew she wasn’t in England._

_“Where am I?” she asked._

_“You’re in a magical treatment facility in Cuba,” he said, making to leave when she didn’t answer. Her hand reached out and held his arm, “Don’t go, I don’t know anyone here,” she asked._

_“I am going to get your parents, they will want to know you’re awake. They are staying nearby, they only left for a moment to change and eat. I said I would stay in the even you woke up.”_

_She thought about that for a moment, “how long have you been here?”_

_“I’ll be back,” he said before leaving._

“Why did you leave?” he asked pulling her closer, the music was an afterthought. He needed to feel her close to him.

“It wasn’t right Charlie, no one will understand,” she tried in vain to pull away, in reality, she didn’t want to be away from him. It was only with him that she felt safe. He had helped her recuperate, it had taken almost a year. She had made him promise to put her down should she become something dangerous. He had fought her, saying it was a reckless promise, that he would never do something to hurt her. She hadn’t spoken to him for two weeks until he finally promised to look out for her should something go wrong. He had been there the day she finally changed.

_“I can’t, it hurts!”_

_“Concentrate Lavender, you can do this. Picture what you feel, listen to the magic within you, we’ve gone over this, you can do it!” he called out to her. He tried to come close to her, he held out his hand, but she waved him away._

_“No, stay away, I don’t want to hurt you!” she felt the wetness on her face and realized she was crying. When had this happened? When had she developed feelings for this man?_

_She stood away from him, she didn’t want to hurt him. She could feel the air around her begin to hum, the pebbles and dirt on the ground shook under her bare feet and the magic in her cells pulled and exploded into infinite bursts of lights that lifted her off the ground in a cocoon. Within this center of magic her bones shifted and broke, her skin fell away and in her mind’s eye she pictured Charlie’s eyes._

_When she landed on the ground it was with a thud. Her eyes saw differently, they were larger, her vision was sharper and she could see the heat of the objects around her. She was up higher than Charlie, he looked so small in front of her. She could feel his heat and... was that fear? She looked to her arms and legs and saw them covered in scales, she made to move back and felt something holding her in place. Turning her head, she saw a long-pointed tail and two wings that looked like they were made of black onyx._

_“Merlin Lavender, you’re a dragon! You don’t look like any dragon I’ve ever seen. You’re beautiful!”_

_She could understand everything he said but she could also feel his apprehension. She knew it would be like this. She was a monster. She made to move away, and he stepped closer._

_Stay away! She thought I don’t want to hurt you!_

_“What did you say?” Charlie stopped realizing he heard her speak, yet it wasn’t possible._

_“No wait, Lavender, please,” he moved to stop her._

_Unaccustomed to her new body she turned, and her tail hit him, his body launched across the expanse of the empty stretch of beach as she made to run, her wings, however, had other ideas and soon she was airborne. Looking down she saw him on the ground dazed._

_It’s better this way, she thought. She didn’t want to hurt him. He meant too much to her. Now that she knew what she was, she knew there were few people in her world she could trust._

“That day on the beach, you didn’t let me explain,” Charlie said. “I had heard your thoughts, or felt them, I knew you fear, dammit Lavender, I had the same fear. Fear that you’d leave before I got the chance to tell you how I feel.”

“Feel?” Lavender said. “You mean?”

“Yes, woman. How dense can you pretend to be? You cannot tell me you didn’t know I fell for you hard. All that time training with you. Spending every moment of the day with you. How could you think I wouldn’t fall for you?”

She walked away from him, it was too much. She felt his magic call to her. She wondered why this was. She had never felt this with anyone before.

Lavender walked to a dark alcove in the middle of the castle. The music and merriment no longer a distraction from the man in front of her. Turning to face him she asked something that had been bothering her.

“What did you do to me, Charlie? That night at the final battle, you did something, what was it?”

It was his turn to look nervous. “I used a spell to link my magic to yours, it was the only way to save you under the circumstances,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“What?! Don’t you know how dangerous that is? If I would have died you would have become a squib or worse, you could have died!” She was almost hysterical, she could feel the heat of her change rising.

“You don’t understand Lavender.”

“Understand what?!” “That you put your life at risk for a perfect stranger?! Someone you’d only met in passing? Someone your brother used like a piece of rubbish?”

“When I arrived, and I saw you fighting off those wizards, your magic was the most powerful and stunning thing I’d ever felt. I knew at that moment I would die for you. Magic rules our world Lavender, it was the oldest kind of magic. I fell for you.”

“Are you insane?” The words were no sooner out of her mouth that she realized he was right. She’d felt the same when he’d come to her rescue. The aura of power that surrounded him was radiant. She wanted nothing else but to fall into that magical abyss and never come out.

It was why her form had been a dragon.

It was why he’d been in her dreams from that moment.

Every night for those six months she’d been in a coma he’d been in her dreams. Every single dream it had been his eyes, his hands, his body that she had felt against hers.

“Damn you, Charlie Weasley,” she whispered as she closed the space between them and kissed him hard. His arms came around her, his strong hands caressed her naked back as he returned her kiss. He pulled away and bought his hands to her face. She opened her eyes and he saw again why they had named her Lavender. Her eyes were lavender pools he wanted to fall into and never come out.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said.

She nodded. He made to pull her back towards the front of the castle, but she had another idea.

“This way, come,” she led him to the uppermost part of the castle, a rampart closed off to the festival.

She stepped away from him and before he could say anything, she’d changed. Her eyes glowed the same lavender color as when she was in her human form. She motioned to him to get on and in an instant, they were up and away. She felt his arms hold her tight but without hurting her. She flew them first around the top of the festival, she shot flamed from her mouth to the cheers of those below, then they were off far from there. They landed outside Charlie’s home. She turned and without words, she was in his arms. She rubbed her naked body against his and felt the delicious sensation of skin on fabric. She covered his face in kisses as he struggled to get into his house. Eventually, he gave up and rested her in a garden of flowers behind his cottage.

“Gods woman, you’re gorgeous,” he said. He caressed her body, he took each nipple in his mouth, wrapping lips around each one and sucking hard. She moaned loudly, caring little if someone heard her. His kisses continued down her stomach to her sex until he buried his tongue inside her. Her hands pulled on his hair and her legs wrapped around his head as she came with his name on her lips.

“Please Charlie, please, don’t make me wait,” she begged.

He didn’t bother to remove his clothes, he just removed his straining cock from the confines of his trousers and entered her tight cunt. His eyes widened at the realization, but she didn’t stop him from moving, in fact, she pulled him closer.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she growled, her mouth was watering. She wanted him so much she couldn’t stand it.

“Harder, please Charlie, fuck me,” she said as she pulled his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard as he found his rhythm. He fucked her hard, his thrusts almost lifting her off the ground. He worried he might be hurting her but before he could even finish the thought she squeezed his cock inside her tight cunt and he knew all he needed to know.

“Fuck yes, gods you feel so good,” he growled as he pulled her up to him. On his knees now, he pulled her down onto his cock.

“Oh fuuuuccckkk,” she tightened and rode his cock. Her chest flush against him she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she climaxed. She felt him pulse inside her as he reached his climax with her. Spent and exhausted they fell to the ground in each other’s arms.

The night was quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Each one would think their hearts were beating loud enough to be heard by everyone in town.

“So... we give dragon rides?” she could hear the jest in his voice.

She rose up on her elbow and looked down as the spent wizard, her wizard.

“Only to you,” she said placing a small kiss on his lips. She made to leave but he pulled her to him.

“Oh no, we have a lot of time to make up for Miss Brown.”

“Is that so?” she said laughing as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and apparated them to his bedroom.

Fin


End file.
